Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to food processors and particularly to selectively cleaning a food flow path in the food processor, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing substantially equal pressures within the food flow paths during passage of a solution through the food flow paths from a common source pressure.
Description of Related Art
It is generally understood that fluid dispensing systems having fluid lines that carry fluids to a point of use need cleaning from time to time in order to ensure that no deposits or microorganisms collect in the fluid lines. For example, beverage distribution systems employ the use of beverage lines to carry beverages from beverage containers, or tanks, to dispensing units, which dispense the beverages to drinking containers. If for some reason, these beverage lines are not cleaned on a regular basis, the collection of bacteria and deposits therein may contaminate the beverages thereby making the beverages unsafe to drink. Moreover, in commercial restaurant settings, food and health regulations actually require the periodic cleaning of beverage dispensing systems.
Similarly, food processors having a food flow path require periodic rinsing, cleaning and/or sanitizing.
It is well known to use portable chemical dispenser systems to clean out beverage lines and other components of beverage dispensing systems. With these portable systems, users have become quite effective in meeting the various requirements imposed by food and health regulations. However, these prior art methods are extremely time consuming and require the attention of at least one person to manually move the chemical dispense systems between each of the various beverage lines that require cleaning in a particular beverage dispense system. To add to the frustration, more and more restaurants are offering a larger variety of beverages than offered in years past, thereby making an extremely time demanding process even more demanding.
Therefore, a need exists for a system assisting in predictable exposure of food flow paths to known solutions, such as cleaning, sanitizing, disinfecting or rinsing.